Winter Stroll
by Torishu
Summary: Twenty two year old Haruno Sakura is lonely one morning so she decides to visit her old sensei. But when she arrives, she is greeted with a suprise!KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

The young woman shivered as the season's first snowflakes landed on her pale cheek. Hugging her long black coat closer to herself, she made her way across the dimly lit streets of Konaha.

These early morning walks were part of her daily routine. The streets were deserted, except for a few nins just getting home from their missions, but they never stopped to talk. That was fine with her, she used this precious time to think. However, on certain days, she couldn't stand to be alone. Today was one of these days. The silence was wearing on her nerves.

She knew none of her friends were awake at this time, but one particular person came to mind. On days like these she would scout out her old sensei and bother him until he'd agree to go. Sighing to herself, she headed towards his tiny apartment, close to the small pub in town.

She clicked her tongue as she realized that she was leaving behind footprints, she hated trampling over the pure white substance. As she arrived at her perverted sensei's house, she knocked as hard as she could against the rough wooden door, and waited to greet the masked ninja.

She heard a loud "THUMP" and then the door opened revealing...

"Oh hi Sakura... you caught me as i was getting dressed and i kinda... Why are you staring at me like that? What's wrong?"

"kakashi-sensei... your..your m-m-mask..." She stuttered while turning a bright shade of mauve.

"..Crap..." he mumbled. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside.

"..." Sakura was speechless.

"You're wondering where it is... ne?" He paused "Well, Gai challenged me again and... i won't tell you all the details, but i was drunk and my mask is now in shreds." he explained, feeling a bit nervous because Sakura was staring at him.

"Why do you wear that mask Kakashi?" She asked in awe.

"Why do you want to know?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because..."

"..." he paused, to decipher on whether or not he should explain it to her, but when he saw her pleading gaze... he gave in. "When i was little, I found a mask, just like that one, i a store. I thought it was cool so i bought it, and i've worn one ever since."

"you're lying..."

"No im not, i just got... attached to it over the years..so did you come for a specific purpose or..."

"I was going to ask you to come walk with me"

"No..."par par tab "why not?"

"Because, I have worked very hard to hide my face from Naruto and Sasuke, and it has worked pretty well for the last ten years. I'm not about to let that go to waste."

"Well... if you wear your hair down it will cover it..." Sakura Insisted

"How do you mean?"

"Like this..." she said as she leaned over his sitting figure. She untied his mask, revealing the sharingan, and allowing his hair to fall down into his face. Using her fingers she tried her best to comb through the silver mess. "there" she said triumphantly. Taking a few steps back she scrutinized her ex-sensei. Her jaw dropped. If she had seen his face when she was younger, she would have traded in Sasuke in a mili-second.He looked up and noticed she was staring.

They stared at each other for a few moments. He had never caught her staring at him, but the opposite had happened on many occation.

"Well, now you have to come."

"Why's that?" he asked teasedly

"Because... i fixed your hair.

"Not really..."

"So now... you are in debted to me." she continued, ignoring him.

"Fine." he said, getting up and going to the door. The cold wind blew across his features as he stepped out into the morning light"

"Forgetting something?" Sakura teased from inside.

"No."

"Your coat?"

"I don't need it..." he scoffed.

"Yes.. you do."

"No i don't"

"Fine. i swear Kakashi, you are such a child sometimes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing contentedly at herself, she glanced at her still coatless teacher. He amused her, she could never tell what he was thinking before, but now, with his mask off, he was an open book for her to read. At the moment, he was scowling. He was really pissed off because the store wasn't open yet. Come to think of it, they did live in a hidden village and most ninja were not necessarily late sleepers. She wondered who was stupid enough to make this mistake.

"Relax Kakashi, we still have fifteen minutes."

"WE?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unless I'm getting on your nerves sensei?" She said teasedly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you are." He said teasingly. She feigned a hurt expression.

"Let's spar."

" No. I'll beat you."

"How do you know?" She said as she slipped a kunai from her pouch. His eyes darted to it, and she saw she had an opening. She jumped onto him, knocking him over. She sat on his chest, grinning.

" Sakura…. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Aww come on! What if I… steal your book?"

"No…." But it was too late, the girl had it in her possession. "Sakura… give me the book…"

"Why? I'm old enough. I'm not a little kid any more Kakashi, I'm twenty-two."

"Give me the book…."He said calmly.

"No" she answered, still sitting on his chest. If he really wanted the book, why didn't he just take it from her?

Suddenly, she felt him flip over, now pinning her to the ground. Not wanting to hurt her by putting his body weight on her, he suspended himself from the ground, hovering over her.

"Give me the book." He ordered her. His face extremely close to hers. He knew he shouldn't tempt himself, but she was just so beautiful. So he continued to inch closer to her face.

"Why should I?" She asked in a breathless voice.

"Because, if you don't I will…" He was cut off by the impact of their mouths, clashing together.

"…Wow." she whispered, now sitting up. "Kakashi…?"

"I apologize I shouldn't have done that."

"Kakashi?"

"It was inappropriate, I am sor---" He stopped speaking as she appeared in front of him.

"Kakashi…. Kiss me again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End. Now wasn't that sweet?

-Trishy


End file.
